


For Sarah

by luckie_dee



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/">Sarah</a>. Crisscolfer. PG. Holiday sickfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** one brief sexual reference.

“I can’t believe we’re missing my family’s party,” Darren grouses, but he sounds more miserable (and congested) than upset. “It’s my favorite party.” 

“Every party’s your favorite party,” Chris retorts. “Do you want to give Rosie the plague for Christmas?” 

“No,” Darren says sulkily. 

“Okay then. How’s your tea?” 

“How come you get hot chocolate with marshmallows and I get herbal tea with lemon?” 

Chris snorts. “Because you haven’t convinced me that hot chocolate has health benefits. And I know you actually like herbal tea.” 

Darren pouts, but takes a sip. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s really good. Thank you.” He sets the mug aside and pulls his hands back into his blanket nest. “Now what?” 

“Now,” Chris announces, “you pick a movie, I climb in there with you, and we watch it.” 

“So I can’t get Rosie sick, but I can get you sick?” 

“If Thursday night didn’t infect me, nothing will.” Chris slides into the blankets and pulls Darren’s too-warm body against his chest. 

“Can we watch _The Santa Clause_?” Darren mumbles. 

“Of course.” 

Darren seems to pass out almost immediately, but then he burrows into Chris’s sweatshirt and says, “Chris?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“This is my new favorite party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for reading! Find the series on Tumblr [here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/135858498672/2015-holiday-ficlets).


End file.
